Seven Minutes in Heaven
by Arei Aoitori
Summary: Seven minutes. Make every minute count. Because that's all the time I have to show him how I feel." -NessLucas- ONESHOT-


Seven Minutes in Heaven

"Seven minutes. Make every minute count. Because that's all the time I have to show him how I feel." (NessLucas- ONESHOT)

Warning/Disclaimers- If you don't like yaoi/boy love, don't read it. If you don't like Lucas or Ness, don't read it. Don't judge me for my twisted obsession...

Also, none of the characters belong to me.

--

"Hey, Lucas, did you even hear a word I said?"

A distant voice finally recaught the attention of its audience, a young teenage boy with dull golden hair and eyes the color of a cloudy blue sky, which were once staring off at nothing now remembered their focus.

"Yeah, I'm listening, Red."

"Then what did I say?"

The Pokemon Trainer glared at the psychic youth. He knew he was lying, and he was. Lately, he was having trouble paying attention to anything.

"Um... "

As Lucas racked his brain for some type of clue, Red just sighed, messing with the bill of his hat.

"You're hopeless. I said some of the other Smashers are getting together later today to do something."

"Oh, like what?"

"I dunno, probably some stupid games like 'Truth or Dare' or 'Spin the Bottle."

"Might as well go. There's nothing better to do."

"Hm, yeah. As long as Nana's there, I don't care."

Lucas laugh a little. Red confessed to him about a week ago that he had a crush on the female Ice Climber, despite knowing how crazy overprotective Popo was of her. Then he sighed. He remembered he had a crush on someone as well.

"What are you thinking about?"

Red had to once again bring Lucas' attention back to their conversation.

"Nothing."

"Come on. I know you're thinking about something cause you're all quiet now."

"But I'm always quiet."

"Good point."

However it was true. He couldn't help letting his mind get lost in his thoughts. Every time he did, he could only think of the one that stole his heart away the moment he first laid eyes on him. Yes, him. Even Lucas thought is as strange for him to have such feelings about another boy.

"Well then, what are you thinking about?"

Lucas was snapped out of his thoughts once more, being pushed of course by Red.

"Secret."

"Aw, come on... Thinking about someone you like?"

"Maybe."

"Well, who?"

"I told you, it's a secret."

"Hmph. Fine, I'll just do this then."

"Wah!"

The trainer took his fists to each side of Lucas' head then twist them against him. He hated when he did that, but it wasn't enough to get him to talk. The two just wound up laughing about it.

--

Later on, both boys made their way to that evening's gathering. It wasn't much, just some of the younger Smashers getting together to have some fun. Looking around the room they noticed some familiar and not familiar faces.

The first thing Red noticed was Nana, talking to Peach and Jill, which was strange to see her away from her Dozer mech. Red tapped Lucas on the shoulder, gesturing he was going to go talk to her. He nodded at him, then watched him walk away.

Now alone, Lucas felt a little uneasy. Both Red and him were newcomers the Smash tournament, but he wasn't nearly as social as the trainer. He sighed and looked around, trying to recognize people. Link and Zelda were talking to another couple, the blue haired male he knew was Ike, the woman with him he didn't know, but assumed her name was Lyn when he heard a little of their conversation. Pit and another boy who he thought was Isaac were having some sort of conversation about swords, while next to them Jeff and Popo were laughing about something. However it was the third person in their group that caught his real attention.

It was a boy, around his age. His attire was so similar to his own it was scary. Both wore a loose fitting striped t-shirt only different by the color, his own were red while the other's were blue. The also shared the same shorts, both cut around their knees. The boy only wore one thing different; a red baseball cap with a blue bill topped sideways over his mess of dark black hair. Lucas watched him from a far as he laughed with his friends, looking as cheerful as he always was.

"Ness."

He let the boy's name pass his lips, only loud enough for himself to hear. That was the name of his secret love.

"Alright everyone, sit in a circle on the ground."

This time the voice belonged to Link, who was gathering everyone so that they could start. Red came back over to fetch Lucas just in time. The two joined the rest of the group, now sitting in the floor as instructed in a sort of circle. Link was now the only one standing.

"Ok. So, tonight, the name of the game is 'Seven Minutes in Heaven.' If you don't like it then leave."

"Whatever, just get on with it, already."

Jill impatiently spoke up, several agreed with her.

"Well, alright then."

As Link began to continue, Red nudge Lucas' arm with his elbow.

"So, your crush here?"

"What?"

His cheeks blushed a little from the trainer's question, only because he was here, sitting just a few people away from where he was.

"Well, are they?"

"I'm not telling."

"... You're no fun."

Lucas ignored Red for the moment as he tried to pay attention to the rules. He had heard of this one, but never played it.

"So, here's the rules: one person spins this bottle."

In his hand he held a green glass bottle with a long neck.

"Whoever it lands on has to go in this closet with the person who spun it and stay in there for seven minutes, hence the name. When their times up, and will give you a warning when you have a minute left, we'll open the door and start again. The one sitting to the right of the person who was picked gets to spin next."

While everyone was getting the rules, Lucas looked around again, noticing where everyone sat. To his right, the order was Red, Nana, Peach, Jill, Lyn, Ike, Link, Zelda, Popo, Ness, Jeff, Isaac, and Pit, who now raised in hand in to ask something.

"So, where's the 'heaven' part come in?"

Of course he must have been curious to its meaning, being an angel who still didn't understand that much about humans.

"Whenever you want it to, kid. It can be anything you think you can get away with in seven minutes. Well, and depending on which person you get stuck with."

"Remind me if I get stuck with you to punch your lights out. I could call that heaven."

That comment was made by Isaac, making most of the other boys laugh. Even Lucas had to giggle at that one.

"Yeah, yeah. Alright, let's start. Zelda, if you'll take the first honor."

He handed the bottle to the Hyrulean princess, then took his seat beside her. She sat up on her knees and place the bottle in the center of the circle then gave it a quick spin. The pointed end landed on Pit.

"Alright Pit, guess I'm paired with you."

Both stood up a little nervously and headed towards the closet. The angel opened the door for the princess.

"Ladies first."

He bowed a little as she giggled at his courtesy, then entered. Isaac made some comment, making Pit childishly stick out his tongue in response before following her, closing the door behind him. Meanwhile Link let out a sigh of relief as Ike elbowed him a little. Pit was smart enough to know that he and Zelda were together, so he wouldn't try anything.

A few minutes past, Link keeping his eye on the watch in his hand. Aside from a few laughs, not much noise came from the closet. It was untelling what happening in there, but it couldn't have been bad.

"Hey, Lucas, this means you're up next."

"Huh?"

He was spacing out again, his gaze kept wondering over to Ness, now talking with his friends again.

"You were sitting to Pit's right. That means when their done, you get to spin next."

"Oh."

"Anyone in particular you want it to land on?"

"Um, not really."

He wasn't really thinking about the game. Instead, he kept thinking about his feeling for that black haired boy and just noticing things about him. Things like how he's never seen him without that hat. No matter where he was he seemed to never take it off. He sighed as he wondered what he looked like without it.

"One minute."

As soon as Link said those words, Red's words finally set into his mind. He was next. Now he was nervous. He could pick anyone at random, but what if by some chance, he chose Ness.

"Ok. time."

The door opened and the two returned to the circle. Listening in on the conversation Pit and Isaac started once he sat down, it seems he and Zelda didn't do much. However.

"She kissed you?"

"It was just a little one."

"Man, Link's going to be pissed when he finds out."

"It didn't mean anything. It was just for fun, although it was my first."

While they continued, Lucas let his thoughts wonder off again. Just a little kiss, he said. If he could only get himself that far. He barely even had the courage to greet him in the morning. But, just one kiss, was that all he desired?

"Lucas, you're up."

Link kicked the bottle in the boy's direction. He snapped back to reality just in time to catch it. The cold glass now felt like ice in his hand. He then did the same as Zelda, letting the bottle spin in the center, deciding his fate.

It was more nerve racking every time that bottle made a pass. He almost couldn't bear to watch it. He shut his eyes, and wished with all his heart.

_Please, land on him._

When he reopened his eyes, the bottle had stopped it rotating. Lucas' heart stopped when he realized the direction it faced.

It was pointing directly at Ness.

He looked over to the boy, who from his distance looked like he had somewhat of a frown on his usually smiling face. Lucas, however, he didn't have an expression to describe the feelings inside him. Maybe that was for the better.

"Ha, you got stuck with Lucas."

"Oh well, better than half the people here."

He joked back with Jeff after his comment, picking himself off the ground. He stretched for a moment, glancing over at the blonde.

"Let's get this over with, Ok?"

"Uh, right."

Before he was able to stand up, Red tapped his arm again.

"Sorry about your luck."

Lucas didn't respond. He wasn't sorry at all.

He walked over to the empty closet where Ness now stood. Now he was more nervous then ever.

"Alright, guys. Seven minutes."

Link's voice was heard in the background, Ness ignored his insinuation and entered the unlit room. As Lucas followed suite, the door in his hands to close behind him, only these thought echoed in his mind.

_Seven minutes. Make every minute count. Because that's all the time I have to show him how I feel._

The closet itself wasn't that big, he wasn't expecting it to be. It was probably three feet across both way and tall enough for someone who was, well, tall. With the door shut, Ness turned to him, his voice in a low whisper so no one outside could hear him.

"We don't have to do anything, you know that right?"

Lucas was afraid now, just from what he said. Here he was with a boy he had barely spoken to, yet was completely infatuated by, and he may not any feeling for him. But, he wanted to know. He wanted to know the only way he thought he could.

Without hesitation, without thought, he let his emotions control him. He stepped up to the boy, and let his lips press against his.

_Six minutes._

They held together for only a few seconds. He backed off to find him with a surprised look on his face, it made him look so cute.

"Lucas..."

Ness was unsure of how to respond. Lucas, however, was.

"Isn't that what someone does when they like each other?"

Letting his question sink in, he let out a small sigh. Lucas had to wonder. Did he understand? He wanted to know what he thought. Did he resent him or...

"No. That's what someone does when they love each other."

"Ness, I-"

He gave no time for Lucas to give an answer, pushing themselves together, letting their lips lock once more. This was his way of telling him there was no time for words.

_Five minutes._

Sensations grew deep inside him, most he had never experienced before. His lips felt warm and soft against his own. He still couldn't get over the fact that they were like this. But there was something that didn't feel right. Still locked together, Lucas let one hand make its way to that red cap, touching the bill lightly with his fingers. Then, as he let go of the boy's lips, he pulled his hat away too.

It was the prize he had always wanted, running his other hand though his thick, dark hair. Ness released a deep sigh as he enjoyed the other boy's touch. Lucas let his arms rest on his shoulders; Ness took his around the blonde's slender waist, pulling him closer. It was obvious what the both wanted, what they desired. They needed no words.

They kissed once again, starting light, like before.

_Four minutes._

Then, things began to heat up between the two. Both began to want more of each other, lips just touching no longer sedated them. Knowing time was against them, Lucas made his first move, a rather bold one at that. He brushed his tongue against the boy's lips, sweet to his taste, making him hunger more. As soon as he felt an opening, he took his advantage, diving straight in, letting tongues meet.

Their breathing soon became heavier as their passion deepened. They craved more of each other, using their mouths to convey feeling where words failed them. It was a sweet, yet sinful sensation.

It was soon to become a heated brawl between them, neither experienced in the art of passion, but had no need of it. They could tell through their own language what the other desired. As tongues pressed and tasted each other, silence was difficult to keep. The voices beyond that door were drowned out by soft moans they were ownly capable of hearing. Ness' voice was like angel's choir to his ears, no better. Only he could make him sound like that, he was the only one who could cause those erotic noises to escape his throat. He let his fingers run from dark locks to touch what little skin was revealed by his clothes, remembering he only had one hand to work with, the other still kept a loose grip on the boy's hat. He traced the line of his neck to his collarbone, letting the skin heat up to this new sensation. His voice grew deeper, releasing another sigh from his touch. It was insatiable, Lucas wanted more of it.

_Three minutes. _

He wasn't the only one who gained a need for flesh. Ness took his own hands and searched for an opening, dragging his shirt along his back. Once he made it under, he let his fingers follow up and down the blonde's spine, causing shivers to flow though him. His skin was like warm satin to his touch, matching the sweet velvet that was his mouth. That on its own was a flavor he couldn't describe, but he wanted to savor it as long as possible.

_Two minutes._

Both now realize how short the time was, they were wanting more but couldn't take it. The last efforts of passion were beautiful, each playing their own part. In the middle of it all, Lucas had somehow pushed Ness up against the wall, raising himself up so he could be over top of him. He never thought he could take such charge, but here he was in control. He could tell by the ecstasy laced in his voice how weak his inhabitations had become. Every pass his tongue made over his, every touch of his finger over peices of skin, they all weaken the boy, cause his moans to grow louder, needing to be silenced with his own lips. Their once hungry and urgent kisses began to slow down.

"One minute."

A vacant voice called out. They broke apart this time for good. They both now stared blankly at the other, panting for much needed air. Their faces were flushed a light red, they knew they couldn't go back out looking like this. Escaping each other embrace, they tried to regain their composure. Lucas realized what he still held in his left hand.

He handed the hat back to Ness, nearly forgetting that it wasn't one his head. As he placed it back in its original position, he got a nervous look in his face, then took a deep breath. Lucas realized this too. That was their seven minutes of heaven. Now they had to face the world as they remembered. Both boys looked at each other, and nodded in a silent agreement.

"Time. Come on out."

The door opened. A few were looking at them for clues to see what happened, most had no interest. Lucas didn't even have the chance to take his seat before Red started throwing questions at him.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"You know what, forget it. You wouldn't tell me anyway."

Lucas couldn't help but laugh, once again he was right. As the trainer pouted in his own little world, the blonde looked over to see how Ness was handling his situation. Of course both Jeff and Popo had to get on his case as he defended himself.

"Geez, you guys act like something was going to happen."

"You know we're kidding."

"Whatever, Popo. Hey, it's your turn, Jeff. Hope you get Isaac."

The Adept sitting next to the genius made a joking gesture of cracking his knuckles, which wasn't helping his situation. Lucas smiled as he watched him from afar.

The game continued, Jeff taking his turn and picking Peach. Lucky for the two psychics, neither of them was picked again. Many more rounds followed; Lyn and Ike were paired up, everyone swore those two had sex in there, but of course they wouldn't tell. Red had a little distress as his first round he was picked by Popo, however it turned out for the better when on the next turn Nana wound up pick him again. Of course the best one was the irony of Link picking Isaac, he of course walked out of the closet with a black eye. Most everyone had fun though.

The end was drawing to a close. Curfew was beginning to set and all the Smashers had to return to their rooms. As Lucas was just about to walk of to his own room, he was stopped by Ness.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Yeah, sure."

He could feel himself blush just slightly as the boy leaned in closer to him.

"You can come by my room later tonight, if seven minutes wasn't enough for you."

The blushed deepened as he caught off guard by this statement. Ness moved away from him, and gave him a light smile. Lucas could only smile back.

"Ok."

Ness then nodded, then turned to go to his own room, where he knew he would be waiting for him. Lucas sighed, then hurried off to his own room, waiting for everyone else to settle in and the way was clear.

It was true, seven minutes was not nearly enough.

--

A/N: Let's see, I started typing this at 7 pm-ish. It's now two in the morning. Hooray for me actually finishing something this quick though.

This was mostly a test fic, I couldn't fit it in the story I'm currently working on, so I did it separate. Well, I enjoyed writing it. Also, it was inspired by a pick I drew, I'll post the link to it on my profile.

Reviewing is nice but not required. Flames will be sentenced to PK STFU.


End file.
